justanotherdayinfreddyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Office
TRTF Classic = The Office is the central location in The Return to Freddy's Classic. This is the only room which the player inhabits. Appearance The Office is a small, compact room. Against the wall in front of the player stands a desk, on top of which sits a few electronic monitoring devices, as well as a fan, a drink, and various balled up papers. Wires stream up to the ceiling from the monitoring devices. The desk has two drawers, along with a speaker with a spider web that seems to be covering the speaker itself. On top of one of the monitors sits a pink cupcake with large, cartoony eyes that resemble those of the animatronic characters. The wall behind the desk is adorned with a poster of Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, and Chica on stage, on top of which reads "CELEBRATE!" in large letters. Next to the poster are drawings which seem to have been drawn by children, hanging up on the wall. The leftmost picture features Bonnie popping out of a white and red box. The drawing diagonal to it shows a child getting a present from Freddy, along with a cluster of smiley faces. The picture directly below that is one of a sun next to a group of balloons. The picture diagonal to that shows Freddy handing a girl a present. There are two other drawings, mostly obscured: the one on the left is a bust of Bonnie's smiling face, and the one on the right illustrates two children around a birthday cake, with what appears to be Freddy and Bonnie's heads on top. Each drawing has large, colored text on top that appears to read: "MY FUN DAY!!!" with the "N" of "FUN" obscured in each instance. In each picture showing the animatronic characters, their eyes are drawn as black with white pupils, just like the uncovered endoskeleton eyes. More pictures just like these can be seen in the West Hall (CAM 2A). On either side of the player are large windows, which allows them to see outside of The Office, as well as two doors that stay open, and can only be closed by pushing the corresponding button. Outside of the doors are hallways which lead to the rest of the restaurant and contain some electrical items, as well as small papers littering the walls. Nearest to the player, two large metallic steel doors can be seen to the left, and right of the player. Both doors seem to be pretty badly damaged, with several holes busted through each of them, alongside close to these doors on both sides of you, two differently colored panels can be seen with two buttons mounted atop them. If the player tries to press the top one, a faint clicking error sound will be heard, according to the Phone Guy, those buttons were originally supposed to be use to open and close each of the doors, however they are no longer of any use due to the fact that the doors are broken. The lower button shines bright light directly outside the office, so the player can see if any animatronics are nearby them. The longer the player uses the door lights, the more the Power will drain. The floor appears to be black and white tiled, matched by a black and white tile stripe on both walls. The rest of the walls from the checkered stripe up are a grayish color. The ceiling itself is not visible, and the only thing on it seems to be a hanging ceiling lamp, which illuminates the room |-|TRTF2= The Office in The Return to Freddy's 2, is now a large room with three hallways: two at both sides and the other one in front. There are also children's drawings on the walls. Appearance The Office in this game, appears to be a very wide, large room. In front of the player, a very long, dark hallway can noticeably be seen where the Animatronics in this game go through to get to the player in his office. Two, much smaller hallways can also noticeably be seen to the right, and left of the player. However, these two other hallways seem to be of very little use in-game, due to the fact that none of the animatronic come through there, rendering it pretty much useless. In front of the player, a large short wooden desk can be seen in front of them, along with a seemingly, very rusted brown fan atop it. A red cup with a white cap can also be seen atop it to. Other than that, nothing else can be seen atop the desk aside from a few children's drawings laying atop it. The majority of the room, appears to be mostly pale white, with the exception of a black and white checkered line, visible going across the wall, with a red brim around it. Several posters featuring cartoon-ish versions of Freddy, Bonnie and Chica are also visible hanging atop the walls along with a few old children's drawings visibly hung up to. Lots of wooden pizza-like decorations can also be seen hung up on the walls to, with pepperoni look attachments on them. Lots of wires, can also noticeably be seen draped across the room to, mostly across the floor but some can also visibly be seen going across the walls to. The floor appears to have a shiny black and white checkered pattern to. Trivia *The hallways at the sides are never used by the animatronics. |-|TRTF3= The Office is the place where Blake resides in in The Return to Freddy's 3. All animatronics can go through here. Appearance The Office bears an appearance to the other areas within the building. There are two hallways, with the left one having the head of Sugar sitting alone. Wires hang from the ceiling and posters and children's drawings are scattered throughout the room. The floor lacks the red and black tile pattern of the rest of the building, having a beige color. Televisions with green screens are seen in here. The desk is reflective, with a Freddy Fazbear head sitting on the desk alongside a fan and Kitty FazCat figurine. Trivia *The Freddy head's nose can be honked. *Clicking on the Kitty figurine a couple of times takes the player to the "Kitty Corner" minigame. *The Lockjaw poster can change into a Shadow Lockjaw poster on Night 5. Clicking on Shadow Lockjaw's eyes takes the player to the "He Has Been Here The Whole Time" minigame. *Clicking on the Golden Freddy drawing a few times takes the player to the "A Past To Remember" minigame. *Clicking on one of the televisions a few times takes the player to the "Vigo's Joyful Day" minigame. |-|TRTF4= The Office is an location in Freddy Fazzy Funtime and the central location in The Return to Freddy's 4. Appearance The office has a reddish tint to it, on the left side of the office the monitor can be seen on the wall, the desk has a fan like all the other offices, the right side of the office has the lever that turns the Smoke on, behind The player is where the Locker is located, in the hall in front of the office there is a pole with a spare Bonnie head. |-|TRTF5= The Office is the only known location of Frankburt's Pizza that is breafly seen in The Return to Freddy's 5: Story Mode, and used as a central location in G.P.D. Mode. Appearance Coming soon... Game Information The office first appears in the opening of Story Mode. The player would have been able to scroll around the office and the option to leave, by clicking a button labeled: Click here to return to your home. |-|TRTF: F= The Office is the central location in The Return to Freddy's: Frankburt's within Frankburt's. It is the place where Carson resides and does his night shift job. Appearence The Office resembles Blake's office from Fazbear Fantasy Land. It's a purple lighted room, with dirty walls, and a gray floor. The walls have several posters of Lockjaw, Kitty FazCat and Buster. The ceiling is noiticible silver, and it has several stars decorations on it. There is an brown desk, with an small television on the desk alongside a fan and a small Kitty FazCat figurine. It also has an arcade machine, aside from the desk with a poster of Frankburt's Pizza. On the back of the office, there are several arcade machines alined and an opened vent. Game Information Coming soon... |-|_RADSLA_= The Office is one of the locations of the Gilbert Facility and the central location in _RADSLA_. Appearance The office has alot of wires hanging from the ceiling. The desk appears to have a fan and some unknown machinery. There are pipes connecting from the walls to the ceiling. One of the office lights are flickering. There is a poster with Fairytale Ty near the windows. on the left there appears to be some lights and some wires. Three of the pipes have wires sticking out of them. The back of the office has three windows, the same desk and a poster of Fairytale Koly. Lots of machinery and wires are seen on the desk and the ceiling, with some prop lights on the ceiling. Outside the Office are some unknown machines with lights on them with pipes connecting it to the walls. Some wires are lying on the floor. Game Information The player can use the office to travel the Gilbert Facility. It travels in a funnel pipe and goes to several different locations, the elevator can go up, down, left and right. The player can defend himself from the animatronics by typing a code or escaping to another location. |-|Gallery = The Return to Freddy's Classic BB in Office.png|Ghoul BB in The Office 699.png|The Office during a cutscene. 633.png 637.png 635.png 645.png 634.png 630.png 638.png 625.png 160.png Output KEDvZL (1).gif The Return to Freddy's 2 Freddyofficehallway.png|Freddy Fazbear in the office hallway. Bonnieoffice.png|Bonnie down the office hallway. 882.png|Chica in the office hallway. Foxyhallway.png|Foxy in the office hallway. Kittyoffice.png|Kitty FazCat in the office hallway. 207.png|Sugar in the office hallway. Dug.png|Dug in the office hallway. Web.gif|The desk's texture. 230.png|Golden Freddy's texture when he appears in the office. 319.png|Shadow Lockjaw's texture when he appears in the office. The Return to Freddy's 3 Maxresdefault.jpg|The Office in gameplay. Vigooffice.jpg|Vigo at the hallway. Chicaoffice.jpg|Chica in the hallway. Foxyoffice.jpg|Foxy in the hallway. TRTF 3 Office.png|The left side of The Office. TRTF 3 Office 2.png|The right side of The Office. The Return to Freddy's 4 156814.jpg|The Office, as seen in-game. Office TRTF4.png|The TRTF4 Office, as seen in a TRTF5 cutscene. The Return to Freddy's: Frankburt's Office-0.gif|Front view of the office. Office Turn.gif|Turning animation. OfficeBackBySGP-Delta.png|Back view of the office. _RADSLA_ Office.gif|The left side of the office. The Office Turn.gif|Turning animation. Right Side Idle.gif|The right side of the office. Category:Locations Category:Offices Category:TRTF:C Locations Category:TRTF: C